Fighting for a Cure
"Come and help fight for a cure by fighting each other in a fun filled event that will help others across the globe!" Fighting for a Cure is charity event blockade to raise money for the "Aaron Diamond AIDS Research Center http://www.adarc.org/ ", the world's largest independent research center devoted solely to HIV/AIDS Research. Players will take part in a sloop only, no alliance blockade event for various prizes. The top teams to earn the most points will win extravagant prizes for there help in finding a cure. Players will also have the opportunity to help others by donating money to the "Aaron Diamond AIDS Research Center http://www.adarc.org/ ", for every certain amount of points earned (in total of all ships) throughout the entire blockade event. Event Blockade: *Location: Quetzal Island *Date: Unknown *Time: Unknown *Blockade settings: No Sinking *Cannons Ineffective: no *Ignore Alliances: yes *Use Maneuvers: yes *Rounds: 3 *Obstacles: Turbulent *Ship Types: Sloops Prizes: *'Team with the most points': First pick between a Bronze Neckband or an Ancient Bust, Marble end table to display your trophy, Sloop named "Dumb Mullet", Build your own furniture set (First 15 picks from the items list below, and after the second place picks five the next 10 picks), and 10,000 PoE *'Runner Up': Either a Bronze Neckband or an Ancient Bust, Fancy end table to display your trophy, Build your own furniture set (Second 5 picks from the item list below, and after the winner finishes picking 15picks are rewarded), and 10,000 PoE *'Third Place': Remaining items after winner and runner up pick, also 10,000 PoE All Prizes listed below are new, some items will be list as multiples but during picking only one can be taken per pick: Large Furnitures: *Seven Fancy Chairs *Small Chest *Fancy Book Desk *Plain Book Desk *Three Fancy Desks *Fancy Dresser *Drinking Table *Fancy End Table *Tall Fetish *Fire Place (White/Blue) *Globe Table (Blue) *Harpsichord (Blue) *Round Table *Two Sofas (Blue/White) *Armor with Spear (Blue/White) *Still *Two Marble Tables *Two Shabby Tables *Tournament Board *Fancy Wardrobe *Bar Set (All one pick: Fancy bar curve, right end, middle segment, and left end.) *Fancy Bed (Orange/White) Wall-mounted Furnitures: *Color Wall Lamp (Orange) *Fancy Wall Lamp *Two Paintings of Ship *Ship-side Painting *Painting of Woman *Shark Jaws *Bar Shelf *Ship in a Bottle *Tap *Two Flag Tapestries (White/Blue) *Wall Map Desktop Items: *Two Blotters *Three Books *Candles *Gold Candles *Mixing Skull *Mortar and Pestle *Notebooks *Paper and Quill *Scale *Scrolls *Ship Plans *Spools Plants: *Three Potted plants *Potted Tropical plant How to Donate Players can choose or not to choose to pledge a given amount of money to the "Aaron Diamond AIDS Research Center http://www.adarc.org/ " for every given amount of points (total for all ships) earned throughout the whole event blockade. Example: Pirate Jack will donate $0.50 for every 100 points It is not required to donate in order to take part in the blockade, and any donations will be appreciated. It is not required to take part in the blockade to donate, the total score will be recorded and will be made available on this posting shortly after the conclusion of the event. If however, you wish to donate please include your pirates name and amount you wish to give in the pledges list below. All donations will be given through the "Aaron Diamond AIDS Research Center http://www.adarc.org/ " site. No donations will or should be given to anyone running or taking part in the event. Pledge List *Place Names and Donation amount for each set of points My Pledge I pledge to donate $1.00 ($10 min - $100 max) for every pirate that chooses to donate an amount to the "Aaron Diamond AIDS Research Center http://www.adarc.org/ ". Sites to look at: *Aaron Diamond AIDS Research Center: http://www.adarc.org/ *Charity Navigator: http://www.charitynavigator.org/index.cfm?bay=search.summary&orgid=4991 NOTE: THIS EVENT IS STILL IN PLANNING STAGES, ONCE READY A POST WILL BE MADE ON THE FORUMS. Category:In-game events